As reported by the Institute of Medicine, an estimated 106,000 deaths occurred in 1994 due to adverse drug reactions (ADRs), and more than 2,000,000 hospitalized patients experienced serious, if not fatal, ADRs. Lazarou J. et al., Incidence of adverse drug reactions in hospitalized patients: a meta-analysis of prospective studies, J. Am. Med. Assn. 1998: 279: 1200-1205. Many of these errors are attributable to the systems and methods used to store and deliver medications to those clinicians providing care to patients. Various solutions have been proposed to address the issue of medication delivery errors. For instance, computerized systems ensure that the medication ordered or prescribed by the clinician is clinically appropriate. These systems may verify that the dosage is proper based on patient information such as weight and evidence based guidelines or protocols. Also, these systems may perform interaction checking against other medications. However, even if the clinician orders an acceptable medication and dosage amount for a specific patient, the actual drug and/or dosage administered to the patient may vary from what was requested. A pharmacist or other clinician may accidentally provide an improper drug or drug dosage if the order is not properly communicated and followed at each step in the clinical process. Errors may also occur during the steps of the medication administration process occurring between the pharmacy and the point of care. Existing systems and methods for physically transferring and storing and electronically tracking medications and supplied have been employed include automated dispensing machines (ADMs). To administer a medication to a patient, a nurse or other clinician retrieves the appropriate medication from one of a number of ADMs located throughout the healthcare facility. In addition to failing to prevent medication errors, existing systems and methods employing ADMs are wasteful and oftentimes difficult to use.